


John should go to classes earlier more often.

by Kenmai



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Sort Of Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenmai/pseuds/Kenmai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know i just think Karkat would be the type of guy to like Disney movies and sing along passionately with them. Short College AU drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John should go to classes earlier more often.

**Author's Note:**

> I know i have two stories to finish but bluh i feel like writing short drabbles.

John didn’t really know what to expect when he had actually decided to show up to his morning classes early for once. It was probably by the magic of his roommates being major assholes. Why didn’t he decide to take night classes like they did?

Oh well, he was already here and mildly awake. But wait, who was that over there?

John blinked as he noticed a boy around his bundled up in a hoodie and sitting on the floor at intently looking at his phone, headphones plugged in as he watched the small screen. There was a cup of coffee on the floor next to him so you assumed he had been here for awhile. You were a little curious as to what he was doing because he seemed to be mumbling along to whatever he was doing; maybe talking to someone? Watching a show or a movie? What a weird time to be doing that though.

Walking a little closer to the strange boy John could see a lot more of his facial features now. He had jet black hair and his skin was a little pale when you compared his to the shade of yours. He had a few freckles here and there on his cheeks and his eyes were mahogany with a tint of red.  

His eyes had bags under them and it seemed as if he rarely slept, hence why he probably had that cup of coffee. John that it was kind of cute in an endearing way, until those tired eyes caught your gaze.

Shit. Well let’s try not to make this awkward John

Wait a minute; was he watching The Lion King??? Oh my god this guy is a huge dork. An adorable dork. Yes he’s adorkable; you totally made that word just now courtesy of your awesome skills. Nah, you always heard Jade use words like that so it probably came from her.

The boy continued to blink up at John taking one of his headphones out of his ear. “What?”

“Um, hi. By the way. Why are you watching the Lion King right before classes? Like this isn’t the time for that man class starts in about twenty minutes there’s not enough time to finish it. You could like maybe watch it when you get home or on the weekends and stuff. I’m not judging you about what you get to do with your life and junk right, but seriously we’re are at about eighteen minutes left now. Sorry for my rambling too, I tend to ramble when I get nervous-”

The boy shooshed John and then glanced at the screen before looking at him as a small smile on came on his face.

“Hakuna matata.” Oh no. “What a wonderful phrase.”

“Oh my god no dude please don’t start singing that now I swear to god-”

“Hakuna matata! Ain’t no passin’ craze…”

Fuck it, John thought as he decided to sit next to the boy who was now sharing his headphones with him.

John tried to face palm but he could feel himself grinning. “It means no worries for the rest of your days!” He enthusiastically sang. A few of the other early comers were staring at the two but he didn’t care.

The boy was smiling at you now as the two of you continued to sing getting louder by every word. “It’s our problem-freee...philosophy!”

“Hakuna matata~”

John snorted as the boy continued to sing the rest of the song with soul and vigor. He even voiced the talking parts. Oh man this guy was a huge dork and he liked him already. Maybe they could be friends later on.

And indeed you two did become friends after that. Not without watching the rest of the movie in class as you both ignored the professor though.


End file.
